


Nap time

by wildflower01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, English, Fluff, M/M, Napping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower01/pseuds/wildflower01
Summary: Super short and super fluffy fic :D Hands up if you have ever acted like Jim ;)English isn't my first language and I've got no beta-tester, so sorry for any mistakes.





	

Sebastian usually can’t indulge in napping but, when the business runs smoothly, and there aren’t many things to do, he likes to relax in bed with a book in the early afternoon hours. Jim always lies next to him, but of course he has no intention of napping. Naps are, in his own words, too _ordinary_ and _mundane_ for him. So by no means he’s going to kip a bit after lunch. Of course not.

Today, Sebastian is enjoying some free time so he can lie down with his book. Jim joins him soon and covers himself up with a fluffy blanket – the blanket is, of course, to keep warm his stomach during digestion, not to snuggle cosily under it.

“What are you reading?” asks he idly, lying on his back near Sebastian. Jim wriggles, making himself comfortable, and adds, “I’m not going to take a nap. Just want to relax for a while”.

“I see”, says Sebastian pleasantly.

Jim smiles lazily, and gets closer to Sebastian. They stay like that for a while, Sebastian reading and Jim just lying there, until he curls up under his blanket, yawns, blinks, and finally closes his eyes.

“I need to rest my eyes for a little bit”, says he, “but I’m fully awake”.

“Hm-m”

Jim sighs, and turns over, his back to Sebastian. The latter sneaks his arm under the blanket, and slipping his hand under the other man’s T-shirt, rests it on Jim’s slightly pudgy stomach. Jim makes a contented little noise: he might be a ruthless man in the underworld, but he enjoys belly rubs like he were a puppy.

“Not sleeping”, he mumbles.

“Of course not, babe”

Sebastian kisses lightly the back of his head and smiles to himself as Jim’s breathing evens out. Later on, he would pretend to be angry with himself – _napping is such a waste of time, don’t you think so, Sebastian?_ But right now Jim is sound asleep, resting peacefully in his arms.


End file.
